Ask Pinocchio
Name: Ask Pinocchio. Age: '''Questionable. He appears to be in his late teens. '''Gender: '''Male. '''Type: '''Not quite a real boy. '''Appearance: '''Ask stands at roughly 5’11”, an extremely spindly and pencil-like boy. He tends to rustle or even click oddly (there’s an occasional creak too) as he moves, giving off the impression of almost skeletal thinness. Although somewhat unhealthily devoid of bodily fat, Ask’s physique is not nearly as horrid as it sounds, having been sculpted particularly slender and finely, and surprisingly enough he has a rather healthy tan. But seeing as he prefers to remain as covered-up as possible, not many people realize this. He has cherubic features, blemish less and smooth. They’re almost too perfect, and he often looks a little more like a mask than a real face (his almost unchanging expression of misery doesn’t help either). His hair is black and laps at his collar, it’s fringe long and untidy, like raven feathers. Although it’s undeniably luscious, there’s something very synthetic about it; it just looks fake. Much in the same manner, his eyes are an unbelievably bright shade of Peruvian opal green, but they are eerily glassy. As you most probably expect by now, Ask is an unnaturally animated puppet. His body is covered by a thin layer of skin, which despite being dead doesn’t seem to rot or lose its colour. This does a good job of hiding the fact that he is in fact a soulless wooden boy, until he reveals enough of himself. His joints – each and every one of them – are quite obviously those of a puppet. He tends to wear items of clothing that hide this most effectively. '''Personality: '''Generally, Ask is not a particularly bad person. He merely happens to kill people for their innards. He has a habit of making himself seem rather small or unnoticeable, slipping easily into the background like a stray prop, and tends to be quite the pessimist. Despite his melancholy disposition, however, he is far from emotionless. Quite the opposite – Ask is naturally gentle and caring, even if he often doesn’t seem it. '''Likes: '''Forests. Dumplings. Young, lively people. Birds, especially sparrows. '''Dislikes: Any sort of wooden furniture or appliances. Old people. Fire. All sorts of meat, with the exception of human organs. Parental figures. Personal Ailments: Erotophobia, clinophobia, agoraphobia, genophobia. Irrational surges of, often very violent, envy. Suffers from obsessive-compulsive behaviour, in that he obsessively collects various internal organs (usually fresh, but he’s not too picky). He believes that this makes him more human. Special Abilities: ''' *It does suffice to say that Ask’s puppet-body is far more flexible and generally better than any human physique. *Ask’s body is full of slithering, eerie black threads. These seem to have been stained black with old blood, although it could just be their original colour. They can be called from any of his joins, often as a self-defence mechanism, and are particularly strong and fast, capable of tearing flesh from bone. The sheer mass of threads that often emerge from Ask’s frame is ridiculously disproportional to his size *such a huge heap of twisting cords couldn’t possibly fit inside him. Once more, these threads have a habit of taking up residence inside Ask’s victims, ‘puppeteering’ them from inside out. *It’s not only the black thread that seems to clutter Ask’s innards. He has manifested the ability to produce a surplus of sharp implements from within the writhing mass, usually scalpels and sickles. He is, on one occasion, reported to have produced a sickeningly barbed sword. '''History/Fairytale: '''Once upon a time, in a small and insignificant village, lived a man named Geppetto. International mega-bastard and violator of several humanitarian laws, Geppetto had come with his daughter to live somewhat quietly through his old age, both because he was wanted for the aforementioned activities and because the city boys were obviously a bad influence upon his daughter, and torturing them to death was becoming somewhat tiresome. He soon realized, however, that the young men out in the countryside were no better, only marginally less greasy and a lot creepier. This disturbed Geppetto greatly, as he had intended to marry off his daughter to the recently come-of-age son of the local baron, who was no exception. So he went for the only obvious solution: creating a pretty puppet-boy, breathing consciousness (but not life) into it, marrying it to his daughter and then usurping the current baron and submitting this puppet in his place. The puppet I refer to is, of course, Ask, named after the first man of Norse mythology (who was carved from driftwood, and whose name means ‘ash’) and… uh… something else. Honestly, Geppetto just thought that Pinocchio sounded cool. Anyway, lots of stuff ensued. I’m not going to go into it here, but by the end Ask was strung up and hung by the neck by an angry mob. This was a quite understandably unpleasant experience. '''RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player:' Fellguarde Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters